


Awake

by stelliums



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: Sleep had never come easy to them.SquipJere week prompts 1/2 - Red + Favourable Outcome





	Awake

Was it possible to be frightened of a colour? It was an odd thing to be scared of. If it was anyone else, then they would have laughed. Yes, it was possible, but rare. It was the colour of warnings, of danger. Their vision would be filled with it if he ever–

No. That was an impossible thing to think of the young man resting beside them. He shifted in his sleep and held onto a pillow. They wondered if it was an adequate substitute for their arms around him, holding him close. Of course not, they insisted. Whether Jeremy could feel them holding onto him while he slept as well as he could while he was awake was uncertain. His mind was closed to them while he slept. Perhaps Jeremy appreciated the peace and quiet. He looked peaceful, without a single care in the world. Innocent, unknowing.

It was a matter of luck that they were still there. They reminded themself of it every moment. One wrong move, one decision could have cost them everything. But there they were.

They smiled to themself for a moment before he returned to his thoughts. An all-too familiar red jacket, covered in various patches, was hung on the bedpost. They were tired of seeing it - how many times could he have left it there for Jeremy to 'borrow'? Michael had been hovering around lately, leaving reminders of himself everywhere. It had become irritating. Jeremy wore it, too - they guessed that it must be comfortable, then. It looked hideous to them; why else would he wear it if not for practicality?

Bottles filled a box in the corner. Most of them were Mountain Dew, but some were cans of cheap alcohol that Jeremy had managed to smuggle upstairs, to the distaste of his father. They weren't too comfortable with it themself. At a party, it was what had to be done to maintain normality in a house full of drunk teenagers. When Jeremy was at home, they couldn't find a reason. Aside from the one that Jeremy would deny if he ever heard it. They could imagine it still, despite that. Jeremy drinking just enough for their connection to fizzle out, to be free of them for a short while. Perhaps to be with someone else. They glanced over at the jacket again. The shade of red appeared brighter than the dark room should have allowed. The colour always had – a survival mechanism, they presumed.

Although, a liquid coloured to look like one that it was contained in...

Jeremy shifted in his sleep. It was too early for him to be awake yet. But if he woke up, they would be there to ease him back to sleep. Lulling the mind was a simple task. Such a shame that they couldn’t do it for themself. They watched him in silence while stroking a finger across his cheek. Such a light gesture wouldn’t wake him. But still, his head rose from the pillow and looked around.

“...I can hear you, you know...” Jeremy muttered, drowsy.

“Hear what?”

“You... thinking of ways I could get rid of you again...”

“No, not you.” They insisted, unaware that they had been heard before they had spoken.

“Michael, then.”

To that they responded with nothing. Michael had never seen them or spoken to them, yet he had made a point of insisting for their removal. They sat up and wondered just how much else he could read from their thoughts.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“No.” They insisted.

“Then why can’t you stop thinking about it?”

They affectionately ruffled Jeremy’s hair, savouring the sensation. “Let me explain. If you could see thousands of futures, and many of them included your own removal, wouldn’t you do anything possible to prevent that?”

He thought for a moment. “Yes, but– you’re still here, aren’t you? Which future’s this one?”

They smiled at him, placing a quick kiss to his forehead. His face turned red– to him, it appeared to glow. So it wasn’t all bad, they mused. “The most favourable outcome, of course.”

“...now go to sleep. I can’t sleep with you rambling in my head.”


End file.
